O Segredo do YinYang II
by ShinseiShi
Summary: Uma nova versão da minha fic antiga. Depois de 4 anos, meu deus! Era hora de voltar... Minha primeira fic XD No Yaoi Romance TalaxOC, KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, aqui estou eu. Quando postei essa fic pela primeira vez, meu nick era Brunnekinha-chan. Depois foi para Bubu Ivanov. E agora ShinseiShi. Só a Niih, minha amiga que escreve a fic junto comigo, não mudou muito o nick. Meu gosto por beyblade ressurgiu subitamente, e não pude deixar de rescrever essa fic. O seu começo não está muito diferente, pois não quis mudar a sua essência, eu gosto dela. É noob, mas eu gosto XD A partir que a história vai se desenvolvendo, nota-se o nosso avanço ( ou não ) Bem, é isso ^^**

**O Segredo do Yin-Yang**

.:Uma pequena Descrição:.

Nome: Kyra Ivanov  
Idade: 16 anos  
Signo: Escorpião  
Fera-Bit: Nighttiger.  
Cor: Prateado e preto.  
Família: Irmão (Tala Ivanov)  
Animal de estimação: Gata Persa que se chama Morgan.  
Matéria que mais gosta: Inglês, História e Química  
Matéria que odeia: Matemática e Física  
Atividade extracurricular: Artes Marciais  
Comida Preferida: Lasanha e chocolate  
Comida que detesta: Tudo o que for verde u.u

Nome:Yumi  
Idade:16 anos  
Signo: Aquário  
Fera-bit:Yue  
Cor:Azul,turquesa e branco (cores frias)  
Familia:Não tem  
Animal de estimação: Não tem  
Matéria que não gosta: Japones e Matemática  
Materia que mais gosta: Ed Fisica e Prendas domesticas  
Atividade extracurriculares: Basquete  
Comida favorita: doces e gelados  
Comida que detesta: quentes e salgados

**Capitulo 1**  
- Puf,puf...  
Corria uma garota pela rua deserta. Seus cabelos longos e azuis reluziam ao sol poente,e segurava uma sacola com vários pãezinhos, que caiam de vez em quando. Quando se abaixou para pegá-los, ouviu vozes, e olhou a sua volta. Avistou uma garota esbelta de cabelos roxos com pequenas mechas escuras, conversando com um rapaz. Este mais alto que a menina, mas com olhos na mesma tonalidade, um azul celeste.  
Yumi parou de correr e mordeu um pão. Olhava fixamente para os dois mais adiante na rua, esperando não ser notada. Se perguntava quem seria o rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos de gelo que acompanhava Kyra. Mas ao pressentir que seria notada, subiu em uma árvore próxima rapidamente.  
Kyra avista a garota e grita:  
- YUMI! Pra onde aquela menina se meteu? Eu juro que ela estava aqui agora a pouco...  
O pão da boca da Yumi cai e então o garoto vai ate a árvore:  
- Tá aqui em cima! – Olhando para Kyra, e então volta a sua atenção para a árvore. – O que você esta fazendo ai? Não precisa ter medo, a Kyra foi vacinada contra raiva, eu acho... se não eu estou correndo um grande perigo!  
Yumi da um leve sorriso, mas continua lá em cima.  
- Oi, eu sou o Tala, o seu nome é Yumi, não é...?  
- Grrrr... – Kyra rosna e tenta dar um soco nele, mas ele segura a sua mão.  
- Tsc, não é assim que se deve tratar um irmão, né maninha!  
- Ah, então ele é o irmão dela...É? oõ Nossa... – Yumi sussurra baixinho.  
- E ai, vai descer ou vou ter que te puxar a força? – perguntou Tala que continuava segurando a mão de sua irmã, mas cada vez mais forte.  
- Ai, Tala, tá machucando!  
- Ah, foi mal. O.O AAII – "sem querer" Yumi pula exatamente em cima de Tala.  
- O que deu em você, Yumi? – pergunta Kyra indignada.  
Yumi faz cara de "eu-não-faço-a-mínima-ideia-do-que-você-está-falando".  
- Por que você pulou em cima do meu irmão?  
- Eu não pulei em cima dele, ele pediu para eu descer; eu desci. Quem mandou ele ficar em baixo?  
- Dá para sair de cima de mim? Você não é nada leve, sabia?  
- Está querendo dizer que eu estou gorda?  
- Estou querendo dizer o que eu disse!  
- Agora é que eu não saio.  
Tala solta um suspiro e vê no colo de Yumi a sacola com os pães.  
- Me dá um? – Disse, apontando para a sacola.  
Yumi olha bem para a cara do dito cujo.  
-... Tá.  
Kyra olha pasma para a cena, vai entender!  
- Eu só não tiro você daí porque você é uma menina.  
- É, eu sabia, você esta com medo porque nós, meninas, somos mais fortes.  
- Sei...  
- E somos mais educadas também. Por isso, eu vou sair de cima de você.  
Yumi se levanta e estende a mão para Tala.  
- oõ'  
- Quer ajuda?  
- Obrigado .  
- Vamos logo para casa? A Amy ficara tão feliz quando te ver, "TALINHA"! – diz Kyra puxando-o pela mão.  
- Ah, EU TE PEGO!  
- Kyra, eu vou à padaria comprar mais pães, OK? – Informou Yumi comendo o último pão que havia sobrado.  
- Ok! Depois agente se fala! Agora eu vou ter que correr se não meu irmão me esgoela e... AHHHH SOCORRO!  
Yumi virou-se para ver por que sua amiga gritava e viu Tala perseguindo-a.

Ao chegar a casa de Amy, que era um grande templo, rodeado de árvores, Tala resolveu se informar mais a respeito da estranha garota-macaco, ou também conhecida como Yumi 8D  
- Kyra, me diz uma coisa,como vocês conheceram a Yumi?  
- Porque você quer saber?¬¬ – Perguntou Kyra, com um olhar desconfiado.  
- Pura e simples "curiosidade" minha cara maninha. O que você achou que fosse?  
- Nada,nada...¬¬ – Continuou desconfiada, mas começou a história. – Bom foi, algo bem estranho na verdade... Eu estava perto do rio, e acabei me afogando por causa da Amy, que me jogou... ¬¬ Por sorte, a Yumi estava por lá e me salvou.  
- Ela te salvou? Não posso perdoar essa tal de Yumi uú Podia ter feito um bem para a humanidade, mas não...uu  
- Cala a boca ¬¬ Como forma de agradecimento, chamei ela para vir aqui. Descobrimos que ela morava na rua e logo ela se alojou definitivamente. Mas algo que havia me chamado atenção, logo no primeiro encontro... Ela é muito parecida com o Kai. Isso eu notei de cara.  
- Também percebi isso.  
- Eu comentei isso com ela, e ela ficou assustada... e me perguntou se eu conhecia o Kai. Eu disse que sim, e ela não perguntou mais nada sobre isso.  
- Mas o que ela queria com o Kai afinal?  
-... Você já deve saber a resposta. Mas depois eu continuo. Ela deve estar chegando.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Yumi chegou sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos, para não chamar atenção. Ao verificar que não havia ninguém na sala, largou a sacola na cozinha e correu as escadas silenciosamente, dois degraus de cada vez. Foi direto para tomar banho.

Enquanto a banheira enchia, Yumi ficava olhando para o nada ,bem, bem longe dali.

**Pensamentos da Yumi! 8D**

_Esse Tala... Da onde ele surgiu? x.x Eu me lembro da Kyra falando alguma baboseira sobre o irmão, mas não lembro muito bem...Mas eu...ah,esquece isso, Yumi!_

Dizendo isso,ficou de molho na banheira por um bom tempo, até que uma voz a acordou:  
- Vai acabar com todo a água de Tokyo! Dá pra fazer o favor de sair daí?!  
- Aff...- Ela se enrolou na toalha e saiu prontamente, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Kyra.-Pronto, é todo seu.  
- Argh! Vai molhar todo chão! Depois você vai secar tudo!  
- Tomara que você resvale e bata a cabeça, Kyra. ¬¬  
- Nossa, quanto amor. Lindo ver uma equipe tão...unida!  
Yumi virou-se para o outro lado do corredor, e se deparou com Tala, saindo do ultimo quarto. Ele encarou Yumi, observando de cima para baixo a garota enrolada numa toalha, no meio do corredor.E esta o olhava mais do assustada, sem saber o que fazer,correu desperadamente para o quarto, e ficou apenas com a cabeça para fora, escondendo seu corpo atrás da porta.  
- M-mas! Õo O que ele...?  
- Ele vai morar aqui por enquanto, quantas vezes eu te disse isso? uú  
- N-Não pode!  
- Por quê? Oõ  
- Porque ele é um... um garoto!  
- Ahm...verdade?  
- É! E... -Aparentemente confusa, não conseguia falar coisa com coisa.- Aaargh!-Yumi se recolheu, e bateu forte a porta do quarto.  
- Ela...é sempre confusa assim? -Tala perguntou.  
- Você não viu nem metade... uu

Os dias foram se passando, quase um igual ao outro. Yumi tinha ataques quando via Tala pela casa, e a primeira coisa que ela fazia era correr para o esconderijo mais próximo.  
Com a chegada de Mei Lin, irmã de Amy, Takako, mãe de Amy, anunciou que iria reformar o andar de cima, já que agora havia mais 3 pessoas novas na casa. (Tala, Yumi e Li, sabe contar né? uu)  
Mas até a véspera da chegada da irmãzinha, Yumi ainda não havia entendido o que diabos Tala tava fazendo lá. Algo dizia para ela que Kyra havia explicado, mas ela não se recordava... Numa noite, um pouco antes da hora de dormir, Yumi resolveu dar um fim a essa coisaque rolava entre ela e Tala. O garoto estava no jardim, próximo do templo, observando a cidade ao longe, agora toda iluminada.  
- Hã, Tala... -Yumi se aproximou devagar, tentando não fazer barulho.  
- Hm..? É você Yumi?  
- É, sou eu. Que coisa. ._.  
- Não vai fugir oõ? Não vai sair correndo e se enfiar num buraco?  
- Não... Desta vez não. Me desculpe por tudo isso... É que eu sou meio bicho do mato, e ultimamente ando meio confusa... Não sei o que me deu.  
- Hm. Achei que eu tinha cara de demônio ou algo do tipo para você ter tanto medo.  
- Eu tenho medo das suas sobrancelhas, sabe.  
- Vai te danar uú'''  
Yumi ficou observando o rapaz, com um sorriso.  
- O que... O que foi? O que tu tá olhando?! òó  
- Nada... Tala, o que você tá fazendo aqui... Exatamente?  
-... Kyra não te contou? Ela me chamou para ser o treinador da equipe de vocês... oõ  
- Ah, sim. Ela deve ter falado algo do tipo... O campeonato é ano que vem...  
- Sim. E como vocês são novatas, ela me chamou bem antes para preparar vocês.  
- Hei! Eu não sou novata!  
-... Yumi, um campeonato não é igual a beyblade de rua... .  
- Eu sei, mas... -Yumi ficou encarando o chão, arfando.- Aaaahhhhh, você tem razão. Eu sou fraca ;o; -Disse, e o encarou com uma cara de choro.- Eu sou uma inutil!!! ;O;  
- Y-Yumi, cê tá legal? Oõ Acalme-se...  
- Cê vai me ajudar, né? - Segurava-se nos ombros de Tala. - Vai me deixar forte né?! -Seu olhar mudou para uma expressão maniaca e ela começou a sacudir Tala.  
- Para!... Se eu ficar vivo até lá, vou! .'  
- Ótimo *o*! Você tem razão, eu sou apenas uma noob, e por isso eu não consegui vencer do Kai! Mas eu vou treinar durante esse ano e vou ganhar dele no campeonato! Hahahahahahahu!- E saiu correndo em zigue-zague lomba abaixo.  
Tala apenas ficou olhando a menina desaparecer na escuridão, e ouvindo seu riso maníaco.  
-... Hein?! oõ

Por causa da reforma, todos tiveram que dormir na sala. No meio da noite, Yumi estava tendo um sono um tanto... Agitado. Sacudia-se no sofá, e falava coisas sem nexo.  
- AHH!!...nham...Yue, não...ronc -w-  
Tala não conseguia dormir mais, já que ele estava deitado no chão, perto de Yumi.  
- Yumi! -Dizia, sussurrando para evitar que mais alguém acordasse.- Acorda, sua maníaca!  
Yumi resmungou algum xingamento, e ficou tentando chutar o ar, a procura do maldito que a estava incomodando. Tala se aproximou bem dela, e gritou:  
- Yumi, acorda AGORA!  
- AHH, o que tu quer?! Oo' -Berrou, empurrando Tala para longe.  
- Cês vão dormir ou tá difícil?! ¬¬ -Kyra levantou o rosto, com um olhar nem um pouco feliz.  
- Culpa do teu irmão! O que cê tem na cabeça?  
- A culpa não é minha se você fica gritando enquanto dorme!  
- Ah, nem vem! -Yumi virou-se pro outro lado e voltou a dormir.  
- Argh, vou fazer o mesmo. Vê se dorme agora, Tala. ¬¬  
Tala voltou para o seu colchão resmungando baixinho, imitando a voz de Yumi.  
- Ah, nem vem . Ah, mas vá tomar.. Se deitou e ficou xingando a garota em pensamentos, enquanto encarava as costas da dita cuja. E os dois falaram os mesmo tempo:  
- Maluca.  
- Maluco.

O dia começou, e somente Yumi e Tala lembravam-se do ocorrido. Amy estava animada, pois sua irmã chegaria de Hong Kong. Amy dizia pra quem quisesse (e não quisesse) ouvir, que Mei Lin chegaria antes mesmo do almoço. Só parou quando foi informar um Tala não muito amigável pela 5ª vez.  
Quando a bendita hora chegou, Kyra e Amy foram correndo ao encontro da garota, que estava no portão.  
- Liiii!!!!! - Kyra gritou e a abraçou forte.-Você cresceu Li *-*  
- He, eu sei 8D - Mei respondeu toda feliz.  
- Mas continua baixinha. Nya.- Amy disse após abraçá-la também.  
- Você quer morrer?! ¬¬' Hm, quem... - Dizia, ao perceber as duas pessoinhas mais afastadas, uma para cada lado. - Quem são? 'o'  
- Aquele ruivo é o Tala, meu irmão. Você deve conhecer .'  
- Ah, sim, o Tala 8D OIEE!!! - Acenou para o garoto, que apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça.- Ohohoho, ele é lindo Kyra, por que não me disse antes?  
-... Certo... .E aquela pavoa com cara de mal comida é a Yumi, uma agregada .' Fará parte da equipe também uu  
- AEE PAVOA! ESPERO QUE SEJA BOA, SEU BICHO ESTRANHO! 8D- Yumi a encarou com um olhar mortal, e sumiu.-Credos como ela lembra o Kai .  
- São tudo farinha do mesmo saco. uu'  
Eles subiram até a casa, ao passarem por Tala, Mei Lin correu até ele, e o puxou pela mão.  
- Então você é o Talinha, mano da Kyra! x3 Pode me chamar de Li *-*  
- Eu não gosto que me chamem deste nome! ¬¬ -Controlava-se para não bater nela.

Ao chegar na casa, Li convocou todos para a sala, para uma reunião. Amy foi buscar Yumi, que estava no mesmo lugar da outra noite,vadiando uu'''  
- Nyu, agora nós temos uma equipe completa!! Isso não é emocionante?- Li exclamou, mas ao ver que ninguém se proclamou, murchou um pouco.- Ei, o que foi que eu perdi? É impressão minha, ou aqueles dois- aponta para Tala num canto da sala, e Yumi no canto extremamente oposto- se odeiam? .-.  
- Yumi não sabe lidar com homens, ae ela fica assim... .  
- Vai pra-- -Yumi tentou responder, mas Li a interrompeu.  
- Tá, tá, não me interessa uu'  
Yumi se sentou na janela e ficou olhando para tudo quanto é lugar, menos para Tala. Este continuava imóvel encostado na parede.  
-... Voltando ao assunto principal... Podemos começar os treinos amanhã, não é- Sugeriu Kyra.  
- Por mim... Quanto mais cedo melhor.- Falou Yumi.  
- Ótimo.- Disse secamente Tala.  
- Eu queria sair um pouco, já que eu cheguei hoje...Mas se vocês quiserem que seja amanhã...  
- Que tal se nós saíssemos daqui e fossemos para um outro lugar para treinar?-Ela falou num tom tão animado que ninguém acreditou no que ouviu. Até Tala se virou para observar Yumi.  
- Boa ideia, mas pra onde?  
- Takako me disse que eles tem uma casa, no meio das montanhas. É espaçoso, e imagino que seja ótimo para treinarmos lá.  
- Sim, é verdade... -Li disse pensativa. -Faz tempos que nós não vamos lá, deve estar uma bagunça.  
- Não interessa, lá é o lugar perfeito, eu acho.-Kyra entrou na conversa na mesma animação de Yumi.  
- O que você acha,Talinha?-Amy perguntou, toda sorrisos.  
- Acho ótimo.-Respondeu, ignorando o "Talinha"de Amy uu'.  
- Vou perguntar para Takako se está tudo bem viajarmos então.-Disse Kyra, levantando-se, mas Li puxou a barra de sua calça, parando-a.  
- Pera ae, deixa sua beyblade aqui antes. E todos vocês façam o mesmo. -olhando para o resto na sala. Kyra tirou a beyblade do bolso da calça, a entregou e saiu da sala correndo.  
Li pegou a beyblade negra com tons de gelo de Kyra, e a analisou.  
- Não mudou nada desde a última vez... Mas... -olhou para as outras 3 beyblades a sua frente, e apenas uma estava intacta.-Deixa eu adivinhar...-Dizia, largando Nighttiger, e segurando a outra.-Essa é a Wolborg, né?  
Tala apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça, olhando interessado para a beyblade de Yumi, que estava em pedaços.  
- Imaginei. A sua e a de Kyra estão em perfeito estado, mas as dessas duas...- Encarou Amy com um olhar repressor.  
- A-a culpa não é minha! .' A Kyra é cruel ;.;'  
- A Kyra não é cruel, Amy. Você é que é ruim mesmo.-Yumi disse.  
- Ok, senhorita Yumi, e por que a sua beyblade está se desmanchando?- Li a segurava com delicadeza.- Parece até que vai quebrar em mil pedaços se eu não cuidar... .'''  
- Ela tá assim desde a luta contra o Kai, desde então eu não lutei mais.  
- Ah, tá explicado.-Li pegou as duas beyblades, levantou-se e dizia, indo em direção ao escritório.-Ok, começando o trabalho então!  
- Maninhaaa, vou ir junto!-Amy seguiu Li saltitando.  
- Não venha me atrapalhar!-Mas seu pedido foi ignorado pela irmã, que continuou saltitando até o seu encontro.  
Yumi ficou olhando para fora, e só percebeu que acabara ficando sozinha com Tala na sala, quando este a chamou:  
- Então-Ele começou, mas deu uma pausa para se aproximar mais, e só continuou quando Yumi estava o encarando firmemente.-Você lutou contra o Kai. Tsc, o que fez você achar que--  
- Não enche, tá. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.  
- Tenho sim. A partir de agora sou seu treinador, e isso tem a ver comigo sim.  
- Hunf, me esquece.  
- Por que você lutou contra o seu próprio irmão?  
- Quem...?-Olhou assustada para Tala.-Quem disse que eu sou irmã dele?  
- Ninguém me disse. Só um cego não percebe isso, vocês são iguais.  
-... Não me amola.  
- Ela tentou pegar a Dranzer dele.-Anunciou a voz de Kyra, na porta da cozinha.  
-... É mesmo...?-Tala olhava com mais interesse para Yumi, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e um sorriso.-E por qu--  
- Para de se meter na minha vida.-Yumi se levantou e correu até a porta.-Você não sabe nem metade do que aconteceu comigo! Pare de se intrometer!-E assim, foi embora.  
- É claro que eu não sei, por isso to perguntando...-Tala falou para ele mesmo.  
- Ela não conseguiu, por isso não gosta de tocar nesse assunto.-Kyra abaixou-se e pegou Nighttiger, que Li havia deixado ali.  
- É claro que ela não conseguiu... -Tala respondeu com um ar de desdém, enquanto olhava Yumi descer a rua.-Se essa menina tivesse conseguido...tsc. uu  
- Seria o fim do mundo XD.  
- É... Mas custa contar a história pra mim? Me sinto excluído assim...  
- Não chore meu irmão, não é nada pessoal contigo uu ( "Eu não to chorando!" ) A única pessoa que sabe dessa historia inteira aqui sou. E os envolvidos, claro... Mas eu nunca ouvi ela contar isso pra ninguém. Eu acho que... o básico que você tem que saber é que ela fazia parte dos Saint Shields. Eles queriam pegar as fera-bits dos Bladebreakers.  
- Saint Shields...? Eu já ouvi uma historia parecida...-Tala riu baixo, e Kyra apenas sorriu pra ele.  
- Mas o motivo, e como essa historia terminou, eu não vou contar.-Se levantou, e foi em direção ao escritório, para se juntar a Li e Amy.- Quem sabe um dia ela conte pra você.  
- Tsc.... Difícil viu...  
Kyra fez uma cara de"Quem-sabe-se-um-dia-ela-vencer-o-kai-talvez"XD

Kyra ficou algum tempo junto com as meninas, vendo Li tentando se livrar da irmã mais velha, que saia correndo com a beyblade antes da mais nova consertá-la XD Quando saiu do cômodo, Tala não estava mais na sala, e Yumi tampouco. Resolveu dar uma volta, já que o dia tava legal (não bonito, mas também não tava uma nhaca, tava legalzinho uu). Como não estava fazendo nada, resolveu ir até o dojô, tipo assim, só de passagem mesmo, sabe como é, dar um olá (aham). É claro que se o Kai estiver por lá... talvez...  
Ao se aproximar da rua do dojô, Kyra ouviu vozes e começou a andar mais rápido, até chegar a entrada, e ver a cena que ela menos desejava ver. Encontrou o Kai (oh!) falando com uma gorota (ooh!) na frente do dojô (eu já disse isso, né?).  
- Ah, aquela maldita de novo! -Kyra falava baixo, enquanto mordia o lábio, e tentava tomar uma decisão para a situação. Não sabia se o melhor era ir embora, ou acabar com a raça daquela infeliz agora mesmo. Mas antes mesmo de escolher, a garota a notou olhando para eles e gritou:  
- Hei! Você...0A menina olhou com um ar intrigado para Kyra. Seus olhos eram verdes e lembravam esmeraldas, seus longos cabelos eram encaracolados e nas suas raizes tinham pequenas trancinhas. Era um pouco mais baixa que o Kai, e tinha uma aura meio rebelde (Shi: Y soy rebelde!!! 8D ) ( Niih:... Menos, Shi -.- )-Você... Está procurando algo? Oõ  
- Kyra...-Kai se virara para onde a menina estava olhando, e, ao avistar Kyra, deu alguns passos em sua direção.  
- Quem é ela afinal?!-Kyra perguntou com violência, fazendo com que Kai parasse de caminhar e olhasse de relance para onde Kyra apontava.  
- É a Priscila, uma nova integrante da equipe.  
Priscila olhou para Kai, depois para Kyra, depois voltou para Kai, e entendeu tudo.  
- Ah, é ela, não é?-Disse, ficando com a expressão meio emburrada, e seu olhar mudou, como se agora estivesse analisando Kyra.  
- Então você é a Priscila. Já ouvi falar de você. -O tom de Kyra ficava ainda mais rude.-Sua irmã ficava perseguindo meu irmão na Rússia.  
- Ah!-E a feição de Priscila mudou novamente, para algo estranhamente mais contente.-Você que é a irmã do Tala então! Nossa, que mundo minúsculo.. -Não, a autora é que faz todo mundo ter algum laço de parentesco com todo mundo uu -Mas que bom que eu te encontrei então!  
- Bom..?-Kyra olhava meio confusa para a estranha garota. Enquanto isso, Kai, ninjamente no jeito ninja dele, escapava uu'  
- Aham uu'' Eu acho melhor avisar o teu irmão: Minha irmã tá ligando com muita frequência pra mim. To achando que ela vai aparecer aqui a qualquer momento...- Olhou rapidamente para uma árvore e um poste próximos, como se esperasse que a irmã aparecesse do nada ali.  
- A Catrina?! -.-Argh... Você contou para ela que o Tala tá aqui?!  
- É claro que não, acha que eu sou retardada que nem minha irmã? ¬¬  
- Na verdade, acho uú'  
- ¬¬ Enfim.. Ela vai descobrir logo. Acho até que talvez já saiba. Avisa ele, está? E agora, que o Kai sumiu, to me mandando. Falou.  
- Hã?- Kyra olha assustada e desesperada a sua volta, e vê que Kai realmente sumiu. Ah, sua desgraçada, me fez perder ele de vista! Argh! ¬¬  
- Huhuhuhuhu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A ideia maravilhosa de ir até a serra que Yumi teve, foi aprovada por Takako, que já estava surtando com aquela reforma na casa. Achou bom todos estarem fora da casa até que estivesse tudo pronto. Todas as meninas estavam no escritório, que estava uma bagunça por sinal, pois todas as suas coisas estavam por lá. Yumi havia retornado um pouco antes de Kyra, que estava mais do que mal humorada.  
- Ok, acho que as duas trocaram de papéis uu – Takako comentou enquanto passava pela filha mais velha.  
Yumi estranhamente estava animada e feliz, extremamente o oposto do que poderia se imaginar depois da conversa adorável que teve com Tala antes de sair correndo uu'  
- Nyaaa! – Amy gritou, jogando-se no pequeno sofá, que estava entulhado de coisas aleatórias. – Eu adoro férias gente x3 E elas ainda estão só começando! *o*  
- Verdade mana x3 – Li comentou rapidamente, enquanto procurava algo (alguma coisa uu') na mala.  
- Er... Pode parecer estranho, mas eu concordo com vocês. ^^  
- O que você tem, Yumi? – Amy se aproximou da garota, que estava encostada na parede perto da estante, olhando-as com um sorriso no rosto. Amy colocou a mão direita na testa de Yumi, e perguntou num tom curisoso. – Tá com febre? 'o'  
- Deve ter rolado algo entre ela e o Tala que ainda não sabemos uu – Li disse sem olhar para nenhuma das duas, desistindo de procurar na mala. Levantou-se e foi procurar na gaveta.  
- Cala a boca ¬¬ Você acabou de chegar, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – respondeu Yumi já perdendo um pouco do seu bom humor. Lentamente, ela escorregou e sentou-se no chão, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.  
- Ah, não é preciso ficar nem 5 minutos pra notar que tem algo entre vocês. Achei! – Gritou, pegando um potinho de vidro que estava cheio de estrelinhas coloridas de papel.  
-... O que é isso? Oõ' – Yumi perguntou intrigada, tentando fugir do assunto.  
-... É um potinho de vidro cheio de estrelinhas de papel oõ Não leu ali em cima não?... uu  
-...ok uú'' Pra que serve?  
- Sei lá, é bonitinho :3  
-...¬¬ Eu mereço isso, como você aturava elas por tanto tempo, Kyra? Kyra? Kyra acordaaa.. – Yumi passava a mão na frente do rosto Kyra, mas ela continuava olhando fixamente para o nada, com os olhos vidrados. Parecia estar em transe. Kyra mordia o lábio como se se segurasse para não gritar antes, mas agora estava completa e totalmente fora do corpo u.u– IVANOV!  
Kyra acordou num pulo, e olhou assustada para Yumi.  
- O que foi, sua anormal!!?  
- Anormal é você.  
- Tava parecendo um zombie – disse Li, agora escolhendo algumas folhas coloridas de uma pasta.  
- O que houve? – Amy perguntou preocupada.  
- Nada. – Kyra respondeu, levantando-se e ficando de costas para elas, olhando pela janela.  
- Aposto que tem a ver com o Kai uu – Li adivinhou.  
-... É... ¬¬ – Resmungou, irritada.  
- Eu disse uú'  
- Eu o vi falando com a Priscila, aquela vadia que tá na equipe deles agora. – Desembuchou de uma vez, sabendo que não daria em nada tentar não falar. Li acabaria descobrindo com esses palpites u.u'  
- Tá, e... – Li agora fazia pequenas tiras nos papéis que ela havia escolhido, preparando-se para começar a fazer novas estrelinhas.  
- E que ela tá dando em cima dele! – Respondeu, jogando os braços pro ar, percebendo que Li estava deixando passar algo tão óbvio tão facilmente.  
- Já pensou que talvez ela só queira ser amiga dele? Afinal, eles são da mesma equipe agora uu  
- Pff... Até parece ¬¬ Ela vai roubar ele de mim, isso sim! ¬¬  
- Tá, Kyra. Tó uma estrelinha. – Li disse, levantando-se e entregando uma perfeita estrela de papel azul para Kyra, que ficou olhando meio pasma.  
- Você faz isso muito bem 'o' – (Shi:Eu queria fazer estrelas bem assim tbm x.x')  
- Vaaaaleu *-* – Li voltou a se concentrar nas estrelinhas, colocando uma por uma no potinho.  
Kyra voltou a olhar pela janela, Yumi continuou de braços cruzados, observando a destreza de Li para fazer as tais estrelinhas e Amy saiu do escritório. Li cantarolava baixinho, para si mesma, quando continuava cortando tiras de papel e fazendo estrelinhas.  
- Você... – Yumi comentou baixo, depois de vários minutos de silêncio, observando Li colocar a quarta estrelinha no pote. –... Não devia estar arrumando nossas beyblades?  
Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, enquanto todas se olhavam....  
-... Pior né? '-'

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, eles partiram para a serra /o/ (Shi: rumo a Gramado, OE) (Niih: huashuasu xD).  
A única coisa com a qual eles não contavam era que Amy enjoasse fácil, fato que fez a viagem ser um pouco desconfortável '-'  
- Ahhhhm... – Kyra saiu meio dolorida do carro, e bocejando. – Por favor, me lembrem de nunca viajar no lado da Amy de novo, nossa.  
- Hahhahahahahau XD  
- Tu ri, né irmão desnaturado. Isso por que tu não teve que ficar exprimido lá atrás!  
- Pfff XD  
- Você me odeia, né Tala ¬¬  
- Ué, por que a gente parou no meio do nada? – Yumi disse. A simples estrada de terra por onde vieram até ali continuava mais à frente. À sua volta havia só mato e uma pequena trilha de pedras mais à esquerda, no meio de algumas árvores.  
- A casa é mais para lá. O carro não alcança. É só uma pequena trilha, em menos de 5 mim estaremos lá. – Li informou, apontando exatamente para aquela trilha que Yumi observava.  
- Quando compramos essa casa... – Takako falava enquanto tirava as malas do carro, com a ajuda de uma enjoada Amy. – Todos aqui por perto diziam quer era de uma bruxa. Mas a casa era tão linda que eu não quis nem saber 8D  
- Bruxa, é...? – Yumi disse, aproximando-se do pequeno caminho, notando, então, um frágil portão logo no começo.  
- Que foi, Yumizinha – Kyra aproximara-se de Yumi, falando baixo. Tinha um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto. – Tá com medo?  
- M-mas é claro que não! .'''  
- Relaxa, o seu Talinha te protege uu  
- Credos, prefiro morrer, que ser protegida por ele, hunf uu  
Tala a encarou com uma expressão estranha, e em seguida começou a subir a trilha com algumas malas que Takako alcançou para ele.  
- Vão ficar batendo papo ae, ou vão subir logo? Ainda temos que arrumar toda a bagunça que deve estar lá em cima! – Ele disse, subindo a trilha, sem se virar nem para ouvir a respostas das outras.  
Todas foram uma a uma, até sobrar apenas Kyra e Yumi.  
- Você é tão idiota, Yumi. Realmente não viu o jeito que ele ficou? – Kyra passou por Yumi rápida, esbarrando no ombro dela e empurrando-a alguns passos para o lado. Rapidamente alcançou Takako e ajudou-a com as malas restantes.  
-... Como? O que eu disse? – Yumi perguntou, olhando para as costas de Kyra, sem entender. (Niih: Anta uu'')  
Ela ficou vendo todos sumirem na trilha escura, tentando entender o que Kyra havia dito. Até que um vento frio e forte surgiu.  
- Ahm... Bruxa, é...? .'''' – Repetiu, olhando em volta. Começou a subir correndo atrás das meninas.

Quando Yumi conseguiu alcançar os outros, faltava bem pouco para chegar na casa.  
Esta, por sua vez, era enorme, no estilo ocidental. Tinha dois andares e suas paredes eram de pedra. Tala, Kyra e Yumi ficaram observando-a, e parecia que algo os hipnotizava.  
Kyra se aproximou silenciosamente de Yumi, que olhava vidrada para a casa. Seu rosto estava pálido, e suava frio.  
- huhuhu.. Né, Takako! – Kyra gritou bem perto de Yumi, que deu um pulo e olhou assustada para o lado. – Por que diziam que essa casa era de uma bruxa? Nem se parece..  
- Não, imagina... – Yumi sussurrou, fuzilando Kyra com os olhos.  
- Hm, diziam que ela era bruxa por ficar assim, no meio do mato uu – Takako respondeu, procurando as chaves em uma bolsa. – E ter uma casa como essa, por aqui, não é muito comum... Além do fato de que ela tinha no mínimo uns 50 gatos... uu Mas são apenas comentários maldosos, não se preocupem. Essa coisa de bruxa não existe, ela só era uma senhora que morava sozinha, numa casa cheia de porões, gatos, e afastada de tudo e todos uu

- Ok crianças. – Takako finalmente achou a chave, e abriu a pesada porta de madeira. – Não reparem a bagunça, fazem séculos que não venho aqui. Subam... e se matem pelos quartos. 8D  
Amy e Li sairam correndo, sendo que Li gritava desesperadamente "O sótão é meeeuuu!!!". Kyra subiu as escadas logo atrás delas, sem ânimo. Yumi entrou cautelosamente, observando bem a sala. Não era tão assustador quanto ela achou, era uma sala normal, estava escuro por causa das pesadas cortinas, mas normal.  
- Você achou que teriam caldeirões por ae? – A voz de Tala sussurrou bem de leve no ouvido de Yumi, como se conseguisse ler os seus pensamentos. Pela segunda vez no dia, Yumi pulou alguns passos para trás, olhando assustada para o garoto.  
- M-me... Vê se me erra! Seu idiota! .'  
Tala riu da cara de susto de Yumi, e subiu as empoeiradas escadas, que ficavam perto da entrada, gritando: "Kyra, se você acha que eu vou levar as suas coisas para ae, tá enganada. E tampouco elas vão subir sozinhas uu"  
Yumi continuou parada na porta, olhando hipnotizada para o final da longa estava normal, mas algo a incomodava. Até que, no fundo daquele breu, ela pensou enxergar algo. Achou que fosse só sua imaginação, mas aquele algo começou a tomar forma. A luz tênue de uma vela é a única e pouca iluminação naquele vasto cômodo. Yumi sentiu seu sangue gelar, e ficou congelada olhando para a cena.  
- T-ta-ta-ta-ta-- – Yumi gaguejava, tateando a sua volta, procurando-a.  
- Que foi Yumi? - Takako perguntou sem olhar para a menina.  
Depois que Takako respondeu, Yumi percebeu que estava sozinha com aquela estranha luz dentro do cômodo. Tropeçando, virou-se para trás e saiu correndo.  
- TAKAKOOOO!!!! – Yumi gritou, correndo até o lado de fora da casa. Ao achar Takako logo depois da entrada, escondeu-se atrás da mulher.  
- O que foi Yumi!? oo'  
Yumi apontou com sua mão trêmula a entrada da casa, escondendo seu rosto nas costas de Takako.  
- Ah...é a Lilith... É a menina que toma conta da casa.  
Yumi levantou lentamente o rosto, e olhou receosa para a entrada novamente. Uma garota pálida, com longos cabelos negros presos numa trança firme e com um vestido igualmente negro, segurava uma vela, estando bem próxima da porta. Seu olhar era vago, e seus olhos brilhavam entre as chamas.  
- Takako... -sama. – Lilith falou num tom morto, olhando para um ponto logo acima do ombro da mulher. –... Não me disse que viriam. Eu teria arrumado tudo isso...  
- Me desculpe, Lilith. Foi algo muito repentino... Esta é Yumi. – Disse, virando-se para a trêmula menina, que agora estava de pé e havia soltado a cintura de Takako. Yumi olhava para Lilith, observando-a ainda meio amedrontada, mas não mais como antes. – E lá em cima, junto com as meninas, estão Kyra e o seu irmão, Tala.  
-... Sim... – Lilith deu a volta, e começou a andar até o final da sala novamente. Por conta de seu vestido negro, Yumi tinha a impressão de que a menina flutuava e não andava. – Qualquer coisa que precisar, me chame Takako-sama. – Falava tão baixo que parecia mais um sussurro do vento enquanto andava lentamente para a escuridão do fim do cômodo.  
- Sim, muito obrigada ^^.  
E a menina sumiu tão repentinamente quanto apareceu.  
- Err... só eu acho isso tudo muito estranho? – Yumi sussurrou, com medo de que a menina ouvisse.

Takako abria as cortinas, no meio de algumas tosses e resmungos de "Nossa, quanta poeira...". Assim que a luz entrava pelos vidros sujos, a sala ia se tornando mais aconchegante para Yumi, que já se sentia um pouco melhor.  
- Você não vai subir, Yumi? Escolha algum lugar pra dormir, aqui só tem 3 quartos, então...  
- Tá tudo bem, qualquer lugar pra mim serve. - Yumi observava o alto da escada, até que um grito a acordou. Ela subiu correndo as escadas, e se deparou com a Amy tentando, em vão, empurrar Tala da frente da porta.  
- O que houve? oõ – Yumi perguntou, não acreditando muito bem no que via.  
- O Talinha--  
- Não me chama assim! ¬¬""  
- Ele não me deixa ficar com o quarto!  
- É claro que não, esse quarto vai ser só meu! Não vou aturar dormir no mesmo lugar que vocês de novo!  
-... Amy, ele tem razão. – Yumi interferiu. – É melhor deixar esse maluco ficar num quarto só dele, ele poderia te atacar de noite. Vai saber. Ele é um perigo a todas nós uu – Disse, aproximando-se de Amy e pousando de leve a mão em sua cabeça.  
- Hã? Você que é um perigo de noite Yumi! – Tala disse num tom rude. Yumi em resposta a isso, apenas mostrou a língua, e seguiu no corredor procurando o outro quarto. Amy a seguiu, e Tala ficou no mesmo lugar, apoiado com o braço na parede.  
- Mas que droga... – Resmungou, entrando no quarto e fechando com força a porta.


End file.
